Gypceros
Gypceros is a medium sized Bird Wyvern, most noted for its poison, its ability to knock out others with the lightcrystal (which can be broken) on its forehead, and its turkey-like way of charging. It's tail seems to be of an elastic material similar to rubber. Note when planning for a Gypceros battle that it is immune to Shock Traps due to its Rubbery Hide, so bring Pitfall Traps instead. The Gypceros attacks in a drunken manner, often staggering wildly forward and hacking out balls of toxins, and thus can sometimes intimidate an inexperienced hunter. Facts *Gypceros have a breakable lightcrystal on their head, which they pound against their hard nose to ignite a tremendous flash, dizzying everything in the perimeter. **Breaking this crystal stops the Gypceros from using its flash attack and sometimes yields Gypceros Head as a reward. After breaking the crystal, Gypceros tries flashing unsuccessfully. **The Gypceros can also instantly return any flash bomb attack that it receives. **The flash attack can be dodged by either blocking it, running away to a far enough distance, diving, or rolling at the appropriate time. **In higher ranking quests,when his head is broken and he tries to do a flash, instead he will give out a venom mist around him, which is extremely dangerous. it deals decent damage and high-grade poison. which is enough to kill you in seconds. *It is weakest to the Fire element, and its tail stub is its most sensitive area to cutting weapons while the head is sensitive to impact weapons. **Its tail can stretch longer than its initial size because of its bizarre elastic hide. **It also can whip it's tail in a Gravios-like manner, only it can send you flying. *Gypceros is also known to feign death and lure unsuspecting hunters into a deadly thrashing attack; however, even the lowest of hunters can recognize a fake death as when "Objective Cleared!" doesn't appear on the screen should you actually kill the monster. **However, that trick may be harder to discern if the Gypceros is not the target of the quest, so try throwing anything that can be thrown (stones, paintballs, knives, etc.) at it to trigger its thrash. Another very easy way to identify the fake death is if it is in rage mode and actually dies its eyes and coloration return to normal. However if it fakes death the coloration of rage is still visible. **On the other hand, it is possible to carve it (between the feet and tail) when it is feigning death during High-rank quests so it may be favourable to risk taking damage. **A hunter can risk to carve once from a feigning Gypceros (twice with Hi Speed Gathering enabled). *Note that this sly wyvern is known to instantly steal ANY item in your inventory when using its peck attack. Unlike Melynx, these items CANNOT be gotten back, so either avoid the peck, wear armor with anti-theft, or prepare to abort mission if the item is important (powertalon, etc.). Also note that items may be stolen EVEN WHILE GUARDING. *A good strategy for fighting a Gypceros with a Greatsword is to keep your weapon sheathed, then when it does anyone of its attacks that take a good period of time run and hit the tail once with the unsheath attack, roll, then put the weapon up and repeat. You can also get full charges on the head if you charge behind it during an attack then it will turn into your range and then *bang*. *If you defeat it fast enough, it won't have enough time to "Play dead." **Gypceros' weak spot for slash type weapons is it's tail, probably because it's tail has no rubbery skin over it. *For Bow users, the best shots to use against him are Rapid shots, his head and tail are gonna be his weak spots. *Even with green sharpness, if you aim for his body, your weapon may bounce off. =See Also= *Purple Gypceros *Poison *Knock Out Category:Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison